Look
by Primrue
Summary: Distracted by the ruins the war left them with, Hermione and Fred realise that they will have to search for light in the dark. And sometimes, it can be right in front of your eyes. All you have to do is look. Fremione, One-Shot.


Look

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

"Look, it moved! My toe moved!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile back at the man beaming at her, so broadly that she was half convinced he was the sun. She put her book aside. "That's brilliant, Fred! You've come a long way in such a short time!"

Fred shrugged. "Think I just want to get out of this bed. They said moving my toe was the first step, so I hurried it along."

"It's still an incredible accomplishment," Hermione assured him. "I should go get your mother—"

"No!" Fred interrupted, surprising her. "No, please, not right now."

Hermione sat back down again. "All right . . .if that's what you really want."

"It is," Fred said. "I just . . .do you ever think the others are tired of seeing me here?" He gestured to his room in the hospital. He'd had it ever since he woke up in St Mungos, the healers arguing that his condition still was fragile enough that he'd need professional supervision—this in spite of the strain they were under from the war and its casualties. His case had simply been that severe.

Hermione was silent, watching Fred's mood decline rapidly, something that had become quite a common occurrence of late. Ever since that wall had crushed his bones to pieces, possibly paralyzing his entire lower body, he had been going up and down more than a roller coaster.

On good days, he was the Fred they'd all known, making them laugh and joke. But on his bad days, he resembled nothing they'd ever seen from him before. Hermione remembered how distraught he'd been when Mr. Weasley had been attacked, but even then . . . He'd just been a boy, upset that his father had nearly been killed by a snake. Now it was a Fred that had nearly died and he appeared to struggle with that fact every second of every day.

Which Hermione understood.

 _Nevertheless . . ._ She glanced at Fred, his arms crossed and expression forming into a sulk. _It's hard to watch._

That's why she also bore immense understanding for the Weasley's. They had almost lost him. But coming here all the time and with Fred acting the way he did, well, sometimes Hermione wondered if they all secretly did think that they had lost him. If only a little.

For her, it was easier. She and Fred had been friendly, yes, but she wasn't as affected by the switch in his personality as the others. She wouldn't start crying like Mrs. Weasley, nor would she abruptly leave the room like George had done after one of Fred's nastier rants.

She was fine. This was fine.

She cleared her throat. "Well, if they are, it's probably just the food that's bothering them. You saw how Ron reacted when he saw what you are offered during lunch. Not to mention how your mother is upset that she isn't allowed to bring you meals due to Hospital policy."

"Right," said Fred, attempting to play along, "Ickle Ronnikins would probably cry if he was the one having to stay here for dinner."

Hermione smiled.

Fred sighed. "How're things between you, anyway? Still awkward?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Never thought you were one for gossip."

"Well, perhaps you don't know me as well as you think you do." Fred grinned, but there was a sense of double meaning behind the words.

She decided to ignore it and shrugged. "What can I say? We kissed during the battle, but I'm not in the same place as I was. I've had time to reflect. I don't . . . I don't regret it, but I do think it'd be best to simply continue as friends." Her mouth twisted into a grimace. "Ron thinks otherwise."

Fred waved a hand at her. "Give him time. He's always been slow, but he's not dumb. If nothing else, he'll find it in himself to respect your wish."

Hermione blinked in surprise. "You really did hit your head pretty hard, didn't you?"

Fred groaned. "I know, it's awful."

Hermione giggled. Fred seemed to like that and he grinned back at her.

He always did like making people laugh, Hermione was glad that wasn't lost. She was glad he was returning, slowly but surely.

Speaking of . . .

"All right," said Hermione, smiling. "I think I can hear your mother coming. Is your toe ready to perform?"

Fred nodded. "Just make sure to catch her when she faints."

Hermione laughed again.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Look who's back!"

Molly Weasley proudly paraded her son through the doors of the Burrow, Fred waving at the applauders of the living room politely as his mother held him firmly. Fred had a cane but his mother appeared to give that thing no thought. She was going to do this no matter what.

"Mum, I think he can walk the two steps to the sofa just fine on his own."

Mrs Weasley turned to her youngest son. "Are you a healer suddenly, Ron Weasley? They said that he was not to strain himself unnecessarily and I am only doing what they told me. You should do the same and go get the cake and pies I told you and Harry to get."

Ron was about to argue, but Harry quickly grabbed his arm and steered him towards the kitchen. But not before clapping Fred on the shoulder on the way. "Glad to have you back, mate."

"Thanks," Fred answered. He then addressed the room. "It's good to be back." He found Hermione in the crowd and she beamed at the sight of him. Fred cleared his throat. "Er . . . Mum, I think I'll go outside for a while."

"What? But we're about to have cake served . . ."

"And save me a piece, please. But I haven't enjoyed being outside for a while and I think the fresh air could—"

"Of course," Mrs Weasley said. "I'll help you."

"Or I could," interrupted George. He slung an arm around his twin. "C'mon, Freddie, I'll show you the new chickens that have hatched."

The twins exited and the rest of the party continued their conversations. It was a celebration of Fred's return, but as predicted, he didn't appear to be in the mood.

Next to Hermione, Percy was filling up his glass of firewhiskey. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," answered Hermione. "He's just . . .tired."

"No, Hermione, he hates me. I'm the reason he needs that bloody cane in the first place." Percy stared at nothing while taking a swig of his drink. He winced at the burn, but didn't mention it. Instead he said, "It's my fault. I was too slow to get him away."

"Percy," Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Without your quick thinking there might not even be a Fred left. Be thankful for that. To have a Fred with a cane is preferable to no Fred at all."

Percy nodded, but it appeared he was determined to stay in the land of self-pity. Hermione couldn't change that.

"I think I'll go get some air too," she said, leaving Percy to his brooding.

Once outside, she inhaled deeply. The air was crisp and wonderful. Snow would be coming soon and she welcomed it. She was ready to have everything covered in pure white, to have all that was dying covered up in a beautiful sheet of snow and for everything to be spotless. She couldn't bear the sight of more decay.

Her muggle sweater was thick enough that she felt comfortable walking around without a cloak or a coat and so she strolled. Strolled along the yard of the Burrow, watching in fascination as there was something moving in the high grass, no doubt the gnomes finding their way back.

Then she heard voices.

"Honestly, Freddie. Would you stop it? I can't listen to you act this way anymore."

"Well, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, George. I'm sorry my legs ache all the time. I'm sorry I need a stick to stand up. I'm sorry I won't be able to play Quidditch ever again."

Hermione didn't want to spy, she really didn't. But she feared the leaves would betray her if she tried to step away, so she stayed. She was hidden by the wall of the chicken coop and she suspected the twins were on the other side.

She heard George sigh and she knew he was clutching his face in frustration. He did that a lot lately.

"Fred . . . I lost an ear, Bill had his face mutilated. Harry died. We all got hurt by this war. But the war is over. And what we do now is what matters. You're not alone."

"Aren't I, though?" There was a pause. "You have Angelina. Bill has Fleur. Harry has Ginny. Who's going to want . . .this?" There was obvious vulnerability in Fred's voice and it made Hermione's heart ache.

"Is that what this is about?" George sighed again. "You're so stupid, brother."

"You don't understand."

"No, I don't. Because what the hell do you think Granger's been doing all these months?"

Hermione startled at hearing her name be mentioned. She wanted desperately to flee. She was even prepared to Apparate out of there.

"What?" asked Fred confusedly. "Hermione's . . . she's just being nice; she knits hats for elves and cares for cripples. She's Hermione."

"Merlin, you're stupid."

"Oy."

"I'm just saying, give it a thought, all right?"

"I . . . Did you hear that?"

Hermione cursed silently to herself but she didn't stop running. She couldn't bear to hear Fred talk like that anymore. Tears streamed down her face and she was grateful when she arrived outside the Burrow limits.

Sniffing once more, Hermione prepared to Apparate away. Away from this. She'd dry her tears and put on a kettle of tea.

She was fine. This was fine.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Would you look at this?"

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and put down her cup. "What?"

Next to her, Ginny was flipping through Witch Weekly. "Another rumour about me and Harry is out. Apparently, I'm pregnant and Harry is not the father. And look who they wrote actually is: Theodore Nott. It seems they haven't quite grasped that it would be likelier for Harry to be the pregnant one in that case. He's more Nott's type."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't understand how you can read that garbage."

Ginny shrugged. "Nowadays this is the only way to somewhat know what people are up to. And to learn how to make do with the Potions ingredients you have at home to make the best remedy against pimples."

Hermione snorted.

"Speaking of which," Ginny glanced at Hermione before she continued, "I saw something about you and Viktor Krum. Is he back in Britain?"

"Viktor was meeting with people to discuss charity Quidditch matches, to help those affected by the war." Hermione shrugged. "He wrote to me asking if I wanted to meet for Butterbeer."

"Hermione . . ." Ginny frowned. "Are you sure that's wise? To start meeting Krum for drinks, especially when I know you're not interested in him that way."

"Who says I'm not?"

" _You_! You've said it multiple times. And you know he still fancies you."

"He does not!"

"He does! You're just too stubborn to see it! Face it, Hermione, when it comes to these things you'd rather not admit the truth."

"What about Ron?" Hermione countered. "I kissed him. Not the other way around."

"Yes, and look how that turned out— you kissed him and realised you didn't fancy him." Ginny smiled sympathetically. "It's sad that you and Ron couldn't work it out, and I'm not saying you never liked him, I'm just saying that you convince yourself of truths and refuse to listen to anyone saying otherwise. Much like someone else I know . . ."

Hermione was about to ask who it was Ginny was mumbling about, when her redhaired friend held a hand up.

"Just . . . don't lead Krum on, that's all I'm saying."

Hermione nodded. "I never planned to. It's just been nice to talk to someone who isn't part of this whole mess."

"I get it," said Ginny. And she, if anyone, would. She was girlfriend to the very center of the mess, and that couldn't be easy.

The girls returned to their own thoughts and while they were filled with memories of the war, the Witch Weekly in Ginny's hands continued to show its pictures of Hermione and Viktor having Butterbeer.

And though to the outside viewer, both the girls and the magazine pictures looked harmless, the truth was that they were all anything but.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Look what the hippogriff dragged in."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she entered Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "Hello to you too, George."

George grinned, handing over his customers to Verity to come greet Hermione. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm supposed to meet Harry and Ron here and then we're going to look for Christmas presents."

"What? We're not good enough for your Christmas shopping? Name anything, and I swear we have it!"

Hermione simply raised her eyebrow and George sighed in defeat.

"I should have known better than to get into that with you," said George. "You've probably got all of us rare and heavy books."

Hermione's cheeks turned pink. "Not all of you. I actually plan on getting plenty of Quidditch things. And who's saying I'll be giving you a gift for Christmas in the first place? Rather presumptuous of you."

"Oh," was all George said. "Quidditch things, you say? Is that for Ron and Harry?"

"Of course it's for Ron and Harry. And Ginny. Why?"

George shrugged. "Oh, I dunno, thought you might be wanting to give that to your new boyfriend."

"My what?"

There was a clang, as several items a row down was knocked over. Hermione and George saw Fred saying his apologies to a group of children.

"It's the cane, sorry about those candies. Tell you what, pick them up off the floor and you get them all for half the price."

The children shouted in thanks and eagerly clutched fainting fancies into their arms while their parents watched on horrified.

Fred looked up and spotted Hermione and as she prepared to tell him hello, he just waved at her quickly, before limping back to his and George's office.

"I . . .did I do something to upset him?" Hermione asked.

George shook his head. "No, he's just been this way since he saw your picture in Witch Weekly."

Hermione gaped, horrified. "He saw that? And he believes it?"

"You're telling me you didn't meet Krum for a drink?"

"No—I mean, yes, I saw Viktor, but that was nothing! I didn't . . .we're not . . ." Hermione suddenly felt it hard to articulate her thoughts. Mostly because she didn't know what they were. It was just really difficult for her to imagine Fred walking around thinking she was with Viktor. She didn't like it. She didn't want it.

"George, tell Harry and Ron when they get here, that I'll be out soon. I just have to speak with Fred first."

George smiled. "Will do."

Hermione walked with butterflies in her stomach towards the office. She wasn't exactly sure of what to say, but she needed to tell Fred the truth.

Once she got to the door and slowly opened it, she spotted Fred sitting behind his desk. He was slouched forward, his face buried in his arms.

Hermione gave a gentle knock. "Fred? Mind if I come in?"

Fred startled at the knock and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. He straightened his back and pretended to organize some scrolls on his desk. "Of course. Come on in. I might have to leave soon, though, so . . ."

Hermione frowned at him. He was really doing his best to avoid her, wasn't he? "Actually, I was hoping to speak with you."

"Really? What about?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "Perhaps about why you've been avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you."

"You're avoiding looking at me right now!"

He sighed and stopped his fake arranging of documents. "Fine. I might have been more inclined to not seeing you lately."

"Why? Because of Viktor? That's nothing—"

"Yeah, I know."

Hermione blinked. "What?"

He met her eyes, a serious look on his face. "I know there's nothing. C'mon, Hermione, I know you. But it's not been easy, all of this . . .And watching you with an international Quidditch star doesn't make it easier."

"Make what easier?"

"This! What you're doing right now! Why don't you understand? This hurts me."

"Hurts you?"

Fred scoffed and crossed his arms. "Don't play daft. You know I fancy you. How could I not? But it doesn't matter because you deserve more. You deserve better."

"You're an idiot."

Fred's brows knitted together. "What?"

Hermione suddenly laughed. "Oh dear Merlin, you really are an idiot."

"What's happening? Why are you laughing?"

This made her giggle even more. "You are without a doubt the most stupid man I have ever met."

For the first time since she'd met him, Fred Weasley fell completely silent. As her laughter subsided, Hermione walked to him, careful to make sure he knew she wasn't going to let him escape again. She noticed how her closeness made his eyes immediately shoot to her lips and it made her smile even more. His being nervous made her feel emboldened. It also helped that he was sitting down, normally he towered over her.

She reached a hand out to palm his cheek, forcing him to meet her gaze. She wanted him to look at her. To see her, truly. And all that she felt for him.

"I am in love with you," she said, her words only catching at the beginning. But once she began, it was easier to say it. Like the words had been waiting to burst out and that it was right for them to finally come out. "I am so incredibly in love with you, Fred Weasley. You, and only you. You're everything I deserve and more. Please, don't look away. Look at me. _Look_. I'm telling the truth."

Fred's brown eyes did look at her and she could see the struggle that took place within him. "I am just not what I used to be."

Hermione stroked his cheek. "Neither am I. Would you say I was any lesser?"

"Never."

"Well, there you go."

Fred looked like he still wanted to argue, but Hermione needed to shut him up before he got there. So she kissed him.

Fred made a surprised noise, but soon he gave in and kissed her back. Even pulled her onto his lap, clutching her ever so close.

"I dreamt about doing this for so long," he whispered.

"Me too," said Hermione, her lips eager to find his again. No more words.

Fred obliged, his hands doing all the talking, moving her hair so that he had access to her neck, placing gentle kisses there. Then travelling south to sit at the small of her back, holding her there, with him.

Hermione didn't want to be anywhere else.

Fine. She was fine. Or well, beyond fine.

Brilliant.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Look, I don't know what you expected."

"More than this, Fred. Seriously. That the best you've got?"

Fred rolled his eyes and ignored his chuckling wife. "I am on the broom, I'm hovering. Leave me be, woman."

Hermione laughed and relented. "I'm just saying, you pulled me away from work for this? It's not exactly quidditch."

"You used to be so supportive," said Fred. "What ever happened to that sweet witch? I miss her."

Now it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. "I've seen you do this a million times before. I was amazed the first time, but now it's really enough. Why did you even call me here?"

Fred gently set his broom down and Hermione was ready to catch him when he landed. "There's someone at the Burrow who hasn't seen me do this yet, seeing as I would like to avoid giving her a heart attack. Are you with me yet, Granger?"

"Granger-Weasley, but continue."

Fred grinned. "Anyway, I wanted to show her after I showed you again. George is getting her now."

Hermione smiled. "It's an incredible accomplishment. Your mother will be very proud."

"Sure she will. Just make sure to catch her when she faints."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "Will do."

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

A/N: Some Fremione fluff for you guys! Hope you enjoyed this little One-shot!

Hugs to you all!  
/Primrue


End file.
